


Two Minutes to Explain Yourselves

by AltUniverseWash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Flash Fic, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Short, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltUniverseWash/pseuds/AltUniverseWash
Summary: On Earth-C, events have coalesced that have finally forced a long-buried truth to be revealed.Rose and Kanaya have something to explain to their daughter.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Two Minutes to Explain Yourselves

Vrissy looks back and forth between the faces of her mothers - they are both pointedly avoiding looking at her. She can see tears in Rose's eyes, and Kanaya keeps looking down at the floor. It's as if they're deeply embarassed by what they're about to say.

Rose: I guess... there's no choice now, huh?  
Kanaya: I Am Sorry Vrissy But There Is Something You Need To Know  
Rose: I...

She looks over at Kanaya and there is genuine pain in her eyes - a sense of urgency and distress. A look of pleading, because this is the last thing she ever expected to have to do. She would take any way out of having to have this conversation, but there are no ways out left.

Rose: Why does this kind of thing always have to be so hard?  
Kanaya: It Is Okay  
Kanaya: She Will Understand

Kanaya places a hand on Rose's shoulder and squeezes gently. Something about that simply gesture speaks more than words ever could.

Rose: Vrissy, a long time ago... Kanaya and I... Jade...  
Rose: Jade wanted a child more than anything. She came to Kanaya and I.  
Kanaya: We Talked About This For A Long Time  
Kanaya: Eventually We Made A Decision  
Kanaya: One That Perhaps Was Based Less In Technical Necessity  
Kanaya: And Perhaps More The Result Of...

Kanaya makes a soft _ahem_ noise and trails off - she's flushed a deep jade.

Rose: Jade and Kanaya and I... we were - uh - together for a while  
Rose: At first I guess I told myself it was just to try to give her a shot at being a mother but...  
Rose: Maybe it turned into something more than that.  
Kanaya: The Details Of Which Are Not Especially Important Nor Necessarily Appropriate For You To Hear Vrissy  
Kanaya: But Please Know That This Is Something Rose And I Chose Together  
Kanaya: Perhaps After Some Time Of This...

Kanaya shifts, her body language betraying an uncharacteristic nervousness.

Rose: Jade and I had a child - a daughter - a daughter named Ruby.

Kanaya sighs, clearly relieved that she did not have to be the one to first say it.

Kanaya: We Chose Not To Tell Anyone Out Of Fear  
Kanaya: Fear Of Judgement  
Kanaya: Fear Of What Would Happen To Our Daughter  
Rose: I'm not saying I don't regret making that last decision, but... that's the decision we made.  
Rose: Now we have to live with the fallout.  
Kanaya: Vrissy We Do Not Expect You To Understand Or Forgive Us  
Kanaya: But Please Understand That This Was Not Meant To Hurt You

Together, her two mothers are looking at Vrissy, and in a strange act of synchronicity, their eyes seem to be saying the exact same thing.

_Please._  
Please forgive us.  


**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks! Short and to the point!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @AltUniverseWash


End file.
